People enjoy practicing for athletic activities. The nature of sports such as tennis and baseball is such that each requires a lot of space. Prior machines for self-practice include serving machines that pitch balls to users from many yards away across a court, field, or cage. Additionally these machines include large hoppers of balls to compensate for being inanimate and unable to catch balls struck by the user.